Long hair can be beautiful and flattering, but it can also require large amounts of time and effort to maintain and protect that hair. This becomes especially true whenever a person with long hair engages in sports and related activities (such as riding an ATV, motorcycle, etc.) in which the hair needs to be protected and restrained. There are many methods of doing this, including using hair-nets, pins, pony-tails, buns, etc.
A hair bun or bobtail is a type of hairstyle that can be at once utilitarian as well as flattering. There are many varieties, but they all have the basics in common: the hair is pulled back from the face and formed into a generally circular coil on the back of the head or neck. The style has been in use for centuries: early drawings and paintings depict hair buns, and they are especially common in the ancient Japanese and Chinese cultural histories. There are many varieties incorporating braiding, twisting, coiling and other time-consuming construction methodologies.
Not all hair bun styles and methods of constructing them are time-consuming; in fact, there are various devices known in the art for making buns that help to simplify the process. However, one of the primary problems with prior art hair buns is that when the hair is removed from the bun, the person is left with band kinks, crushed ends and rats' nests. Furthermore, the buns often destroy or degrade prior hair-styling efforts, remove curls, reduce body, etc. Curlers and stylers are designed only for curling and styling, few would want to be seen in public wearing such devices. What is needed is a hair protection, retention and styling apparatus that is quick and easy to put in and take out, does not damage the hair, and also adds great body and soft curls and looks good while worn.